


It’s going to be okay

by Confused_duckling



Series: Baby steps [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener - Freeform, Irondad, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker - Freeform, Self Harm, author is trying to cope with endgame, mcu - Freeform, this might not make sense but I tried, tony is the kinda father, tony stark - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_duckling/pseuds/Confused_duckling
Summary: Lots of changes have happened for Peter Parker through the last couple of years. From getting bitten by a radioactive spider, losing his uncle and to living with Tony stark and Harley keener. However one change isn’t what Peter have hoped for and as Harley finds out, Peter’s life is going to change once againTW: self harm, cutting. Don’t read if it could trigger





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. It might not make sense some bits, im like sleep deprived. I will probably try to continue this as I like the idea but I don’t know. 
> 
> TW: there will be self harm and cutting throughout this so please don’t read if it will trigger you.

Over the past couple of years there’s been a lot of changes for Peter. The first big one was being bitten by a radioactive spider and getting powers. Then his uncle being shot. Him becoming Spiderman and meeting Tony stark. Then being mentored by Tony Stark which turned into a father-son type of relationship. Moving into the stark tower (May was happy for him and understood, making sure he would see her multiple times a week). Harley keener, the boy who helped Tony in the mandarin time, moved into the stark tower and soon becoming an older brother to Peter. One of the worst changes for Peter was his new way of coping. His blade. 

He knew it wasn’t a good idea when he picked it up the first time but there was something about it that couldn’t quite make him stop. He knew it was bad. Yet he brought it to his wrist anyway. And then it began the cycle. 

When he moved into the tower he tried to stop, Friday was there always watching him. But it became to much and he fell harder into the habit then he ever though he would. His arms soon became a canvas of red, pink and white lines. He hid it and he vowed to himself that no one would ever find out. Ever. He told Friday that if it got worst he would tell someone or he would allow her to tell someone, only if he said. Yet through no matter what he never go to the point. 

He hated himself for it really but he couldn’t stop. Not now. He was in to deep.

So now after all the changes he was here. In his room at 11:27pm. Blade discarded on his bed and his arms bleeding out. Tears streaming down his cheeks but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He just wanted all the pain to go away. He didn’t know what brought all of this one but he felt like he was suffocating. The weight of his pain crushing him until a single cut could bleed all his suffering out. 

“Hey Pete,” Harley called pushing the door open. Peter heart plummeted and he threw his blade under his pillow and pulled his sleeves down. Closing his eyes hoping for the tears to stop. Rubbing his face quickly he smiled and hoped his tears weren’t noticeable. 

“Yeah” his voice cracking. This was the first thing in the night that would show that Peter wasn’t okay. 

Harley looked up at Peter and stopped. 

“I was just wondering if you wanted to watch Brooklyn nine nine seeing as you aren’t sleeping. However are you okay?” Harley asked cautiously. Peter looked away. 

“I’m fine.” Peter said curtly. He felt tears pricking his eyes. He screwed his eyes shut hoping it would stop them from falling.

Harley studied his younger brother. Even if they weren’t related Harley was going to be the older brother to Peter who would protect him no matter what. Harley knee Peter have been way to much throughout his 16 years of life. He knew when he wasn’t okay. And he wasn’t okay right now. 

“What’s wrong Petey” Harley asked softly moving to sit next to Peter on his bed. Peter felt the bed dipped as Harley sat. He shook his head, he wasn’t going to talk. He was in to far to talk now. 

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me you know” Harley tried again. When he was met with silent, the occasional sniffle breaking it, he reached to touched Peters wrist. The response was almost instant.   
Peter whimpered pulling his wrist away from Harley as he jumped off the bed. His eyes wide as they stared at Harley. 

“Are you hurt? Peter if you’re hurt I need to see” Harley said sternly. He slowly stood up and looked at Peter. His trembling figure holding his arm close to his chest. 

“I’m fine” Peter bit out. He tried to sound strong but there was a sadness to it that overpowered it. Harley stepped towards Peter, trying not to scare him. 

“Petey, tell me what’s wrong yeah? I can help.” Harley tried. Peter shook his head gripping his arm. His whimpered as he held it too tightly. Harley quickly wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and pulled him close to his chest. He was confused on why Peter was so worked up over something but he had a faint idea. He really hoped he was wrong. 

“Can I see your wrist, Petey pie?” Harley asked gently hoping that Peter wouldn’t resist. He felt his head shake on his chest, no. Peter wouldn’t. 

“Please baby” Harley whispered hoping that calling him ‘baby’ would help. He would only call Peter that if he was sad or anxious. It normally helped so he just hoped it would help now. 

“I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Peter sobbed seeming to shake more. 

“Hey hey hey. I won’t be mad I just want to help. I love you and I don’t want you to be sad” Harley whispered into Peters hair knowing he would hear it. Peter tears were dampening Harley’s top but he didn’t care he wanted to know why. 

Slowly he reached for Peter’s arm, holding gently trying not to hurt him more. He pulled the sleeve up and hoped it wasn’t what he though it was. Once the sleeve was rolled at his elbow Harley let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Lines. Lines of different length and colours painted Peters arm. Some white, those must of been from a while ago. Some pink. And some red and a couple still bleeding. 

“Oh baby. Pete. It’s okay” Harley tried to comfort. Holding Peter tighter and putting his head into his chest. 

“I’m sorry. Don’t hate me please. I’m sorry. Please don’t hate me. I’m sorry” Peter cried out. 

“I could never hate you Petey. I love you so much and I don’t want you to hurt anymore. And I’m going to help you now. It’s going to be okay Pete” Harley said gently, stroking Peters hair. 

“You can’t tell tony. He will hate me. He will throw me out and take my suit away then I will be nothing. Harley please.” Peter cried into Harley’s chest, shaking more at the idea of his kinda dad finding out. 

“No he won’t. He won’t hate you. He will be worried. I’m worried. He will want to help you and he will hug you and he will continue to love you. He needs to know Pete. And you won’t be nothing. You’re never going to be nothing” Harley comforted. Peter shook his head trying to protest. 

“He will. He will” he repeated. Harley shushed him, humming under his breath.

“It’s going to be okay, it’s all going to be okay baby. How about you sleep yeah?” Harley tried suggesting. Moving them both to Peters bed. He laid down with Peter half on him and half snuggled into his side. 

Shushing Peter, Harley stroked his hair trying to calm him down. 

“It’s going to be okay baby. Just sleep now and we will sort it all out and you won’t hurt anymore okay” Harley whispered. 

After a while Peter calmed down and felt his eyes closing. He tried to stay awake but he couldn’t. He looked up at Harley who was looking at him attentive gaze. 

“It’s okay Petey. Sleep. I’m going to be here when you wake up. I love you. Sleep. It’s okay” Harley said softly. Peter nodded grabbing Harley’s top and felt his eyes closed. 

Harley wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he held Peter close to him and let him sleep. One thing Harley knew for sure that nothing else was going to hurt his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is longer I think. I don’t know if I really like this to be honest but hey
> 
> TW: self harm, cutting  
> Don’t read if it will trigger

Harley looked up at the ceiling. Peter was still in his arms sleeping softly, he looked so at peace that Harley was confused as how he was so at war with himself. He didn’t understand why Peter would feel the need to drag a blade across his arm to feel okay. Harley have had talks about self harm and seen articles about it in the internet so he had some knowledge about it. But never would he think that Peter, his little brother, would do it.  
He has so many questions for Peter but he knew they would have to wait. He needed to make sure that his newest cuts were healing okay, super healing or not infection was still a risk. Then he would need to find his blade and take it, and all the others ones Peter could have. But he also would need to talk to Tony about it. 

He knew Tony would be worried about Peter and would go all protective father mode on him, but he needed to know. Tony was basically their father, even if they haven’t called him that, and he would want to know. Yet he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask Friday to get him. He wanted to talk to Peter first and try to see what was going on in his mind. 

Harley had a suspicion that a blade was near them seeing that Peter had cuts from the last hour or so, but he didn’t want to disturb Peter so he just laid them holding him. Glancing down to the smaller boy he could see Peter still gripping his shirt tightly. He could also see tear stains on his cheeks and bags under his eyes. Harley felt his heart being broken again for the 3rd time tonight as he realised how not okay Peter was. He knew it was bad but causing physical harm to himself, that was a different type of bad. Harley felt like crying from all the events that had happened in the short period of time but didn’t allow himself to. He had to be strong for Peter, peter couldn’t be strong for himself so Harley was going to be strong for him. 

He didn’t know how long it was until Peter woke up, he fell into a light sleep at one point but he was still conscious enough to be alert when Peter moved. Shaking his head slightly to get the sleep out of his eyes Harley looked down at Peter. Peter was opening his eyes and starting to become more awake. 

“Hey” Harley whispered not wanting to startle him. Peter looked up at him confused. Why was Harley in his room?  
The next few moments Harley stared at him as Peter seemed to remembered what had happen before he fell into a slumber. Peter looked at Harley like a deer in headlights, his eyes widened as his lips parted slightly. Harley was pretty sure that tears were building up in peters eye. 

“No. No. No.” Peter mumbled to himself as he felt panic building inside of him. Harley wasn’t meant to find out and they both knew Peter didn’t want anyone to know about his little secret. 

“Petey. Breath” Harley softly said trying to prevent the panic attack that was sure to happen if Peter didn’t calm down. “Shh. Shhh” Harley tried to comfort. 

“No. You weren’t meant to find out. You’re going to hate me now aren’t you.” Peter cried out as tears began finding their way down his cheeks. Harley sat both of them up as he started to rub peters back in a hope of calming him down. 

“Shhh baby. Shh. It’s okay I don’t hate you. I swear. I just want to know why. Breath Petey” Harley said gently bringing peters head to rest on his chest. 

“Listen to my heart beat and breath with me okay?” Harley soothed. He held Peter close to him hoping to calm him down. Humming quietly as he felt Peter tears soaking his top once again tonight. 

It must of taken at least 10 minutes for Peter to calm down but once he had he wouldn’t look at Harley. Tears were still falling down his cheeks as he looked at his comforter. 

“Petey. I know you don’t want to talk about it but you need to. Please just try to help me understand.” Harley said softly. 

“You weren’t meant to find out” Peter whispered, his voice cracking. Harley felt his heart breaking once again. Holding Peter a little bit tighter he rested his head in top of his. 

“I know baby.” Harley sighed “but I know now and I just want to understand.”

“I’m sorry” Peter said “you shouldn’t have to deal with all this. You shouldn’t have to deal with me” 

“You’re my little brother and no matter what I’m always going to love you and I’m always going to be here.” Harley said with a soft smile. He sighed slightly knowing this wouldn’t be the best thing to do right now. 

“Look how about we check the newest cut, clean them then go from there. The talking can wait and we don’t want you getting an infection” Harley sighed rubbing peters back. Peter nodded, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. 

“They’re going to be healed soon” Peter mumbled into Harley’s chest. His super healing was pretty good like that, he could cut and then depending on how bad it was it took from a day to 3 days to heal , leaving only a scar in the place. 

“I know baby but i just want to make sure it’s ikat” Harley sighed standing both him and Peter up. Peter was still tucked inside Harley’s side, not wanting to be alone, and Harley’s arm was still around peters shoulders. They’re walked into peters bathroom. 

“Friday lights please” Harley whispered. The bathroom lit up, it was bright enough to see around them but not so bright it would hurt their eyes. Harley have been thankful for Friday many times and he was glad to have her right now. He glanced up at the ceiling smiling hoping Friday was see he was thankful. 

“Okay onto the counter. I’m not going anywhere okay?” Harley reassured, Peter quickly followed his instructions. “Where do you keep your first aid kit?”

“Under the sink” Peter answer quietly slumping back against the wall. Harley nodded and quickly received the wanted item. 

He looked at Peter who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
“Petey sleeves up” he said quietly. He didn’t want Peter to freak out again but he knew he had to see them for both their benefits. 

Peter sighed as some more tears found his cheeks. He shook his head gently.  
“I know baby but it will be okay soon yeah?” Harley comforted. Placing the first aid kit on the counter he stood infront of Peter. 

“It’s going to be okay. I will be quick then we can get you changed into some more comfy clothes and we can go to my room and we will watch Brooklyn nine nine. Yeah? We don’t have to talk about it tonight if you don’t want to” Harley said gently.

Peter looked at him, more tears falling, he held his arms out. Harley quickly figured out what Peter was silently asking. He rolled the sleeves up to peters elbows finally revealing his arms. It was bad, white lines were placed all over his arms with some pinkish ones dotted around. His left arm was worst, the newest ones from that night were there. They werent bleeding anymore thankfully. 

“Okay baby. It’s okay.” Harley comforted. He quickly opened the first aid kit, getting what he needed. He wiped down the arms with a antiseptic wipe the wrapped them in a bandage. Once he was done he pulled peters sleeves back down. 

“See it wasn’t that long. Now come one” Harley gently said. Peter was staring at him with watery eyes. He got off the counter and stood opposite Harley. 

“You’re sleeping in my room tonight yeah. Now come one I’ve got a hoodie and Brooklyn nine nine waiting for you” Harley smiled. Peter nodded smiling softly. 

Once they were in Harley’s room he grabbed one of his hoodies and some sweatpants.  
“Okay change into these. I’m going to go and change quickly in the bathroom okay? If you need me call me. I won’t be long “ Harley said firmly. Peter nodded and took the clothes of Harley. 

Once Harley has changed into some fresh sweatpants and T-shirt he went back to Peter who was sitting on his bed staring at the wall. 

“Hey Petey” Harley quietly said hoping not to scare him. He looked up towards him. Peter stopped crying but his cheeks were still red and his eyes still puffy. But he was in Harley’s clothes and Harley was thankful for that. 

“Come on let’s watch Brooklyn nine nine now” Harley smiled. He laid down in his bed bring Peter into his side. 

“Fri, can you put Brooklyn nine nine on please. Whatever episode will be fine” Harley asked. A moment later the tv opposite his bed flashed into life playing the show. 

Peter snuggled into Harley’s side resting his head on his chest, like they were when he was sleeping. The quietness of Peter scared him but he knew Peter was just coming to terms with what have happened. 

“You know we still need to talk about it” Harley whispered to Peter. 

“I know” Peter sighed, he sounded so defeated that Harley felt like he wanted to cry again. He wrapped his arms around peter a little tighter and rested his chin on his head. 

“I love you baby. Always going to love you no matter what” Harley whispered to him, Peter hummed in response he eyes drooping slightly. Harley smiled at his younger brother and went back to watching tv knowing Peter would be sleeping before the first episode even finished. 

He knew he had to talk about it with Peter and then tell Tony. But that could wait right now he wanted Peter to sleep and rest. Tomorrow would be hard for all of them but right now he held his brother close to him as he thought about the events of the night with the TVs soft hum and peters soft breathing filling the quiet room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was like half way through writing this then my phone just crashed and it got deleted so this probably won’t be that good. It might not make sense either as it’s 2am and I’m tired. I will most likely edit it over time but yeah enjoy
> 
> There is some swearing but not a lot  
> TW: cutting, self harm  
> Don’t read if it could trigger

It was around 11am when Harley woke up, Peter was still in his arms snoozing softly. Harley grabbed his phone from the bedside table where he put it before going to see Peter. Quickly checking the time and then Instagram he waited for Peter to wake up. Peter was hurting himself and now he knew. It hurt him that his little brother had to hurt himself. Harley sighed quietly and put his phone back down. He glanced towards to the sleeping boy that was resting next to him, his head was on Harley’s chest and his hand was gripping his shirt like it was the night before. He knew today wasn’t going to be easy at all, for either of them, but he also knew it had to be done. 

Harley knew Tony would need to know about it too but that was going to equally as more hard. He couldn’t tell him, Peter would have to and that will just be hard to see. But Harley would be there with Peter if he needed him to be. Peter was his main focus right now and he would do anything to make sure he’s okay, or as okay as he can be right now. 

When peter started to stir it was around 11:40am and Harley prayed that today would go alright. Peter snuggled into Harley’s chest more, making the boy smile a little, then he opened his eyes. Looking around he met Harley staring attentively at him. 

“Hey” Harley whispered smiling softly. Peter looked st him confused. Remembering the nights event peters eyes grew wide. 

“You know” Peter mumbled more to himself then to Harley. 

“I know” Harley confirmed nodding slightly. Peter closed his eyes tightly. 

“You know” he repeated “you weren’t supposed to know” 

Harley sighed feeling his heart break a little at Peter tone. He sounded so defeated and fed up which Harley have never heard from the usually energetic boy. 

“I know baby but it’s okay and I’m here” Harley said gently, holding Peter a little tighter then before. He felt Peter shake his head a little in his chest. 

“No” Peter mumbled “no. You aren’t supposed to know” Harley felt Peter bury his head into his chest a little. Harley sighed knowing they would need to talk about it fully. 

“Look baby, I know you don’t want me to know but I do and we’re going to have to talk about it” Harley spoke trying to keep his voice gentle and not show the anxiousness he felt show. 

“But you’re going to hate me” Peter muttered. Harley shook his head slightly and sat them both up. 

“I could never hate you baby” he said gently “ I just want to help” he rubbed Peters back trying to calm him down. He didn’t want Peter to get panicked again like the night before. 

“How about we go and get some hot chocolate and we can drink it and if you want to talk then you can talk. And if not we can just drink our hot chocolate” Harley suggested hoping the idea of hot chocolate would calm Peter. They both liked the hot drink and would drink it when one of them was distressed or anxious. 

“Fine” Peter sighed. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of it and Harley said he didn’t have to talk if he didn’t want to so why not. Harley smiled a little thankful for hot chocolate. 

“Come on then” Harley said with a slight smile grabbing peters hand. They walked to the kitchen, Peter close to Harley’s side. He wished Tony wasn’t in the kitchen, he knew it would upset Peter more and that wouldn’t be good for anyone. 

Once they got to the kitchen Harley let out a breath he didn’t know he was keeping at seeing it was empty. He quickly got the cups telling Peter to sit down on the counter. He made the drinks quietly and trying to be as fast as he could. Once they was done he handed peters to the younger boy. 

“Hey about we go into the living room. It’s comfier” Harley said thankful when Peter nodded. Peter got off the counter and trailed behind Harley. 

When they gotten to the living room Harley sat on the sofa, Peter sat by his side. They both sat there silently drinking their hot chocolate.  
After a 10 minutes Harley placed his cup on the table looking at Peter, who was staring down at his cup. 

“Petey. I know you don’t want to talk about it and I understand it. But you can’t continue doing it now” Harley started waiting for a response, when he was met with silent he carried on “I know you can’t just stop instantly and I get that but it’s dangerous. And it can end really badly and it cou-“

“I know okay? I get that” Peter interrupted “I know what I’m doing isn’t okay. And I don’t you think I haven’t thought about the consequences? Don’t you think I know what could happen if I cut too deep or if anything goes wrong. Because I know okay so you don’t need to lecture me in it. You don’t have to tell me bad it is because I fucking know. I have super healing so it’s fine Harley. It’s fucking fine” Peter said, anger seeping into his words. Tears were falling from his eyes and Harley knew it wasn’t all from sadness. 

“Baby, hey. It’s okay not to be okay” Harley spoke gently, surprised from peters mini outburst. Peter looked at him for a moment before he started to cry. Harley quickly wrap his arms around peter pulling him into his chest, placing his cup on the table. Peter broke, the dam had broke, and Peter was sobbing. Harley held him whispering comforting things to him as he cried. Harley knew it was best for Peter to just cry, he didn’t know how long he had been self harming but by how his arms were it must of been at least months. So Peter emotions must of built up until they just collapsed. 

“It’s okay baby. I love you” Harley whispered into peters hair, rocking him slightly. Peter tears was making his too wet as he buried his face into it but Harley let him. It didn’t matter as much as Peter did. 

“I’m sorry” Peter sobbed “please don’t hate me”  
Harley felt his heart breaking a little at how defeated he sounded. Harley rested his chin on peters head. 

“I couldn’t never hate you baby. You’re my baby brother, you’re stuck with me” Harley said softly. Peter laughed a little burying himself more into Harley. 

After around 10 minutes Peter seemed to calm down and was occasionally sniffling but not crying as much as he was before. He was resting against Harley, breathing the scent of the older boy in. 

“You’re going to want to know why won’t you?” Peter asked quietly. He knew he would have to tell Harley even if he didn’t want to and maybe if he got it out of the way it would be done and forgotten about. 

“I will baby but only when you want to tell me” Harley replied stroking Peters hair. Peter sighed and looked at Harley. 

“You promise you won’t leave me though. Or that you will hate me?” Peter asked, the vulnerability lacing his voice. 

“I promise Petey. I’m not going anywhere” Harley promised. Peter hummed in response and they soon went back to silent. The only sound was peters breathing and sniffles. 

“It wasn’t meant to get this bad you know? I don’t even really know what caused me to start. It just life can really be difficult” Peter spoke after a while. Harley hummed signalling for Peter to continue speaking. 

“I just wanted an escape I guess. Everything was too much, my mind just never shut up. And I just wanted everything to be quiet but it wouldn’t. Spider-Man was great, I was helping people and doing something good but them the more I got hurt the more I focused on the physically pain and the mental pain wasn’t so hard anymore. Then it was like if I had a bad day or something my blade would be there and I could focus on the blood and not how much of a fuck up I was.” Peter said, he started to speak now and he couldn’t stop now. “It was like all the bad feelings and thoughts could build up and they were suffocating me. But if I cut or hurt myself they would bleed out and they sousing be inside me anymore. My mind would be quiet and it was better. It worked, I could have a bad day but I knew my blades would be there waiting for me.” 

Harley looked at Peter, not quite sure what to say back. What was he meant to say? Before he had the chance to think of a response peter started to speak again. 

“I tried to stop when I moved here, Friday was always watching us and I knew she would tell Tony and he would think I’m crazy. So I tried to. I lasted 9 days which I thought was pretty good to be honest. I managed to persuade Friday in only telling someone if it got bad bad. So she would just watch over me.” Peter said, his voice cracking “I wished I never started but I did and somewhere along the way I got in to far. And it works so it’s okay I guess. I know I have to tell Tony now. You know and you probably won’t not tell Tony but I want him to hear it for me. He deserves that much, if he knew before I moved in I don’t think he would of let me. No one wants a cutter to deal with.” 

Peter stopped talking, getting lost in his thoughts. Harley wasn’t sure how to feel. It was so much information to take in and he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. 

“You know we will always love you, me and Tony, we will always love you. And we’re going to be here for you. Even when you can’t be there for you. We’re going to be here for you.” Harley spoke gently “and yeah, Tony will need to know. But he would of let you live here if he knew before. No doubt about it. He cares for you too much not to.” 

Peter laughed slightly “maybe but he didn’t and I’m in his care, I’m his responsibility, and he shouldn’t have to deal with this. It wasn’t what he signed up for” 

“Petey you’re his family, it doesn’t matter if it what he signed up for he would do anything for you. We’re his kids” Harley said. Peter smiled a little, Tony Stark’s kids, he doesn’t mind that change. 

“And we’re going to help you. I know you say it’s works for you but it could not work one day and then you could do something bad” Harley said, he didn’t want Peter to one day going to far and cutting too deep so it could work. He couldn’t loose peter. 

“I know but I was never trying to kill myself and I would never kill myself” Peter said quickly trying to defend himself. Harley sighed. 

“I know that baby but accidents happens” Harley said to Peter. They both knew that it could happen wether peter wanted to or not and Harley wasn’t prepared for that to happen. 

“I love you, you know” Harley whispered looking at his younger brother. 

“Yeah I do, I love you too and I’m sorry for all of this” Peter said looking at his lap. 

“You have no reason to be sorry Petey. You don’t need to apologise for any of this” Harley said sternly. Peter sighed but nodded anyways. 

“We can tell Tony later I think right now we need a movie marathon, blankets and ice cream” Harley said smiling. 

“Star Wars?” Peter asked tilting his head a little. 

“Of course what else would we watch.” Harley replied “okay then maybe Disney. We haven’t seen moana in a while” he added after an after thought. Peter laughed a little. 

“Fine we will watch moana if you really want to” Peter teased a little “but only after Star Wars” 

“Only for you” Harley smiled back “Fri, put Star Wars on please” 

“Of course Harley” she replied, her Irish accent showing. The film soon started playing on the tv opposite them. 

“Thank you” peter whispered resting his head on Harley’s chest. Harley smiled. 

“It’s for brothers for” Harley replied quietly as the film played. It was Peter turn to smile. 

Maybe it was going to be okay, but that could wait for later. Right now they had a few movies to watch and ice cream to eat.


End file.
